Automated media storage libraries are known for providing cost effective access to large quantities of stored media. Generally, media storage libraries include a large number of storage slots on which are stored portable data storage media. The typical portable data storage media is a tape cartridge, an optical cartridge, a disk cartridge, electronic storage media, and the like. By electronic storage media, Applicants mean a device such as a PROM, EPROM, EEPROM, Flash PROM, compactflash, smartmedia, and the like.
One (or more) accessors typically accesses the data storage media from the storage slots and delivers the accessed media to a data storage device for reading and/or writing data on the accessed media. Suitable electronics operate the accessor(s) and operate the data storage device(s) to provide information to, and/or to receive information from, an attached on-line host computer system.
In a conventional automated media storage library, the storage slots are arranged in a planar orthogonal arrangement forming a “wall” of storage slots for holding data storage media. The plane may be a flat plane, or may be a cylindrical plane. To double the storage capacity, two “walls” of storage slots may be provided on either side of the accessor.
A number of different companies manufacture automated media storage libraries today, each model displaying various different features. One example is the IBM 3584 Media Storage Library. Some of the automated media storage libraries have dual or multiple accessors to provide a level of redundancy and to enhance performance.